The Lerteiran Chronicles Summary
by Bluenblack
Summary: Check this out.


**The Lerteiran Chronicles (an ongoing space soap opera) **

**By 2Distracted ****and Bluenblack  
**

**Genre:** Action Adventure and just a tad of romance

**Rating**: It varies. Nothing too bad though.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Star Trek universe. We just go there to play. Honest. However, we do own our original characters and story ideas. You are welcome to borrow them, as long as no money changes hands. If we can't make anything from this, nobody else gets to either.

* * *

**Setting**: Lerteiran is an independent trader of Andorian registry, owned in common by three partners. She roams the fringes of known space, hugging the borders of the Orion syndicate, Vulcan space, the Tellarite Hegemony, and even sometimes brushes up against the edges of the Klingon Empire when things are really tight. Lerteiran can't compete with the bigger, richer ships on speed. So she competes the only way she can, by taking the runs no one else will touch.

The crew of Lerteiran are, in order of seniority –

**Captain Jenrali Dor Liuk Sefroth** – Usually referred to by his friends (and enemies, who tend not to last long) as simply Jenrali. Andorian male, age about 90 or so, retired from the Andorian guard, majority owner, senior partner and captain of Lerteiran;

**Sehlra Rivlanhe Pelsef U'len** – More commonly known as Sehlra. Andorian female, approximately 60 years of age. Also a former member of the Andorian guard. She worked her way up through the ranks from enlisted grunt all the way to the Andorian equivalent of lieutenant, but eventually quit under pressure from her family to devote herself to her children. Once they were raised she got bored stiff and decided to buy in with Jenrali. Her engineering skills have kept Lertieran flying when by all right and reason the old ship should have collapsed under her own mass years ago. And her medical tech training has kept the crew alive despite their own best efforts to get themselves killed in one foolish escapade after another. Owns the second largest chunk of Lerteiran and is second in seniority, but never lets that stop her from bossing both Jenrali and;

**Daniel** **Johansen** – Human. Boomer. age 25, orphaned at the age of eight by Nausican pirates, he spent his childhood in foster care. As a teenager Daniel tried to rejoin the Boomers, but found that he no longer fit in. After reaching majority Daniel worked on Vulcan for a while building ships, then on various ships as general crew until he found Lerteiran and made it his home. Navigator, gunner, engineering assistant, part-time cook, deck scrubber, general gofer. Jenrali and Sehlra have become surrogates for the parents he can no longer remember;

**T'Riss** – The only member of the crew who is not a partner, and not aboard by choice. Vulcan. Age about 30 (for a Vulcan this is just past the age of majority). Former officer (subcenturian) of the Vulcan space fleet. Busted back to crewman and assigned to serve on this Andorian freighter as punishment for the crimes of conspiracy, theft and destruction of fleet property, kidnapping, and assault. The only reason she wasn't arrested and placed in prison was because Daniel, her main victim, refused to press charges.

**Cast of Characters:** Here's a listing of other original characters created for this story, with a bit of bio for each of them.

**Senek** – Mysterious Vulcan male, age about 150. Family and clan affiliation unknown. Field agent of the Vulcan Security Directorate. Former colleague and mentor of Commander T'Pol. Trained melder and highly talented telepath.

**Natolya** – Orion female, age 45, ex slave madam.

**T'La**r – Vulcan female, age 50, young captain of the Vulcan D'Kyr class cruiser Sehlat.

**Selim** – Vulcan male, age 14, T'Lar's younger brother, rescued from the Orions after Nausican pirates killed his parents and sold him as a slave, a very attractive little boy. Still a small child, he would appear to a Human to be around 8 or 9 years old.

**Verlen** – Vulcan male, age about 180, T'Lar's seasoned second in command.

**Tyvek** - Vulcan male, age 100 or so, chief medical officer (healer) of the Sehlat.

**Sienae** – Romulan female, age about 70, commander of the Romulan stealth vessel Aehallh, mother of Damin, the result of a deliberate attempt on her part to create a controllable telepath by mating with a member of a prominent Betazoid criminal family 40 years ago.

**Llahir** – Vulcan male, age 75, undercover agent with the Vulcan Security Directorate, has been with the Romulans for 30 years and now seeking to return home, has been serving for 10 years on Aehallh, recently promoted to second in command.

**Damin** – Betazoid/Romulan crossbreed, looks fully Betazoid, powerful telepath, age 40 but looks barely 20, currently working as a free lance undercover operative. His mother needs to silence him because he's gone rogue from the Tal Shiar, but she needs proof that he's dead, so she'd prefer to catch him alive…initially.

The series also includes cameo appearances from Enterprise series regulars including the ship's crew, Starfleet command bigwigs, Vulcan government bigwigs, and familiar villains, like Raijiin the Orantaku spy who helped the Xindi develop their bio-weapon.

If anyone thinks they might be interested, the story can be found under 2Distracted's listings at The_Lerteiran_Chronicles .

**/s/3876125/3/The_Lerteiran_Chronicles**

Check it out. We're kinda proud of it.


End file.
